


Daddy Takes Charge

by Thorfanficwriter



Series: A Hill of Beans [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: Bucky takes charge of the kids for a few hours.





	Daddy Takes Charge

**Author's Note:**

> This work is to be read only on AO3 or my Tumblr blog. Please do not use any of the many available reader apps, ESPECIALLY THOSE MAKING MONEY VIA ADS OR PAID PREMIUMS. These apps are making money off the hard work of content creators who get zero compensation. Additionally, these apps reformat the works without permission which I feel infringes on our rights as creators. I hope you will support me and other artists in continuing to uphold the principles and spirit of bringing you the free fanwork you enjoy.

“Are you sure about this? I can easily cancel.” 

“Y/N, I did not get a spa day for you to _not_ use it. Everything will be fine. I helped raise three younger sisters, remember? Besides, it’s not like I haven’t watched my own children before.” 

“I know, but it’s been a while and...” 

“No, ‘buts’ except your butt in that car right now,” Bucky said, escorting her inside. 

“Okay, but I’m keeping my phone with me the entire time.” 

“I’m not calling you. Now go. And don’t come back unless you’re one-hundred percent relaxed.”  

“Fine." With a heart full of love and warmth, she said goodbye. “I love you, Bucky.” 

“Jesus, Y/N. You sound like I’m shipping out,” he laughed. He gave her a quick kiss, shut the door and waved as she finally drove off. 

Re-entering the house, he hollered, “Troops, front and center!” Rebecca and Molly came hurrying down the stairs donning toile skirts and a plethora of plastic baubles over their regular clothes. “Well, what are my two princesses all gussied up for? Is there a ball somewhere?” 

“No, Daddy!” they giggled. Rebecca explained, “We’re just playing dress-up with our dolls.” 

“Alright. As long as no princes come knocking on our door. So, where’s your brother?” When they shrugged, Bucky called, “BJ!” 

A flurry of noise was heard from up the stairs, then the swift stomp of four-year-old feet rushing to the top of the steps. “Yes, Daddy?” 

“Come down here, son.” After his spitting image complied, he asked, “What are you up to?” 

“I’m making a fort.” 

“That sounds harmless enough. Wait...” he had a second thought. “Outta what?” The youngest was notorious for inventing new ways to get into trouble. 

“Pillows and blankets.” 

“Okay. Who’s ready for some lunch?” All three claimed they were dying of starvation. When asked what they wanted, Rebecca replied pizza, Molly answered cheeseburgers and BJ, chicken nuggets. “PBJ it is!” 

The kids helped him get out all the necessary ingredients. While he assembled the sandwiches, the phone in his pocket rang. He had forgotten all about going to watch the game with Steve and Sam. Once the situation was explained, the guys agreed to hang out at the Barnes house instead. 

He finished up, placing down a plate for each child at the table. The three just sat there waiting. “Well, go ahead. Eat,” he said. 

“Mommy cuts them in half,” Molly informed him. He grabbed a clean knife and cut each straight down the middle. 

“Mommy does it diagonal,” Rebecca says. 

“It doesn’t taste any different.” They begrudgingly took bites, unsure of the odd new concoction their father had presented. 

After lunch, the young ones ran back upstairs to play. By the time Bucky was done cleaning up, the doorbell rang. The children flew back down, racing to be the first to their “uncles”.  The girls begged them for pony rides, and of course BJ couldn’t be left out. The three big men joyfully crawled around on their hands and knees making neighing noises while the kids rode their backs. 

Ten full minutes went by before their father declared the horses needed to be put in their stables. He told the kids to go play on their own while the guys watched the game. It was the playoffs and they had already missed the first inning. Thankful to finally have some time to kick back and relax, Bucky handed out a round of beers then joined his friends in front of the TV. The competition was really starting to ramp up during the third inning, when shouting was heard coming from the backyard. 

The men walked out the rear sliding glass door, seeing three urchins well covered in mud. “What in the...” Steve placed a hand on Buck’s shoulder, stopping him from releasing a string of expletives. 

The children froze. Molly pointed at her brother and cried, “BJ was making mud pies and we told him that Mommy said he wasn’t supposed to do that but he ignored us and when we tried to make him stop he threw them at us and...” 

“Alright, Mol. I get it. C’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up.”  

The kids walked towards the house but when they reached the patio, Sam noticed the wet trails of dirt they were leaving behind. “Man, you can’t let ‘em into the house like that.” 

Bucky had Steve retrieve some towels while he hosed down the kids to their delight. Once they were acceptable, he collected their shoes, toweled them off and instructed them to finish cleaning up properly in the bathroom.  

After he had tended to the dirty towels and shoes, Bucky sank into his spot on the sofa. He had just gotten caught up on the big play he had missed when the girls where back asking if they could bake a cake.  

“That sounds fantastic. Knock yourselves out.” 

Steve asked, “They don’t need supervision?” 

“It’s a cake, not a bomb, worrywart.” 

Everyone seemed happy for the time being, so he settled back in to his comfy seat and put his feet up. The fifth inning was taking a while to wind down. There was a loud crash in the kitchen and the sound of crying. He reluctantly pushed himself off the couch again. When he got to them, the younger girl was in the middle of the floor, sobbing while her sister was trying to clean up cake batter that spilled out from a dropped bowl. Assessing the damage, he then noticed there was flour and at least half a dozen broken egg shells all over the table. 

“Molly, don’t just stand there bawlin’. Help your sister,” Bucky demanded. 

With a big sniffle, she wailed, “It’s ruined and we ran out of eggs.” 

“It’s okay, baby. Nobody minds about not getting cake. But Mom is gonna mind if we don’t get this mess cleared up.” 

“But I wanted to make it for Uncle Steve and Sam,” she wailed. 

“Once this is fixed, you can draw them a picture. You know how Uncle Steve loves to draw.” 

Steve and Sam's offers of assistance were unaccepted, so they helped themselves to additional bottles of beer then returned to the living room. It took almost another entire inning for the kitchen to be put back in order. The girls retreated back upstairs and Bucky literally dropped himself onto the couch. 

“I swear, they’re not usually like this,” he grumbled. 

“That’s because the boss is usually here,” Sam snarked. 

This time he didn’t even make it through the commercial break before more yelling was heard. Bucky mumbled, “Not again,” and peeled himself off the furniture. “What’s going on up here?” he thundered as he pounded up the steps. 

BJ had agreed to let his sisters help make the fort even bigger since the girls offered to contribute supplies. It hadn’t taken long for Rebecca to try to take over which started them arguing and the entire construction being demolished. 

“Your brother started the fort and he was nice enough to let you join in. Plus, it’s his room, so he is foreman. If you girls don’t like it, there’s no reason you can’t make your own.” 

He went back down, grabbed his beer and reclined himself. Close to a half-hour later, the girls were screaming, sending him back upstairs like a shot. When he got to BJ’s room the girls ran to their father, each clinging on. The four-year-old crawled out of the pillow fort giggling. He saw his dad and quickly hid something behind his back. 

Bucky gave him a stern, fatherly look and simply held out his hand. 

BJ reluctantly deposited the toy. The girls squealed again.  

“Girls!” Bucky said, “The snake is fake. It’s made of rubber. Look.” They then started yelling at their brother. “That’s enough. Daddy wants to watch the game with Uncle Steve and Sam without any more interruptions. If the three of you can’t get along, you’ll all be in timeout until dinner.” 

The kids capitulated and he went back to his friends. At some point, the girls came down asking if they could use the throw pillows. Bucky handed them over, saying “Sure,” barely paying them any mind. Y/n came through the door as the game was ending. 

"Hey, babe,” Bucky said. “You look great. Did you have a good time?” 

“Yes, it was fantastic. Thanks, sweetie. Where are the troublemakers?” 

Steve mentioned they hadn’t heard a peep out of the kids for at least an hour. Bucky assured her that everything was under control as she traipsed up the stairs to check on them.  

Shouts of “Mommy!” were heard, then a few moments later, Y/N called out, “Buck, I think you’re gonna wanna see this.” As he went up with his curious friends following, they heard her ask, “Where’d you get that from?” 

“Under your bed,” Rebecca explained. “Is it for Halloween?” 

“No. That’s a long story. You guys know you’re not supposed to take things from our room without permission.” 

“Sorry. We needed something to hold up the door of the fort and Daddy said not to bother him anymore. Is it okay if we use it?” 

Bucky stood in the doorway of BJ’s room, seeing almost the entirety of the floor covered with the giant fort made of bedding. “Geez, I forgot I still had that thing.” 

The other two men peeked over his shoulders in order see. In the very center was a tented sheet propped up with Bucky's vibranium arm from Wakanda. 

Sam howled. “Now that’s what I call k-arm-a!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and will check out the rest of my Works list for more Bucky and other Marvel characters.


End file.
